


It's My fault

by Storm Wolf Disney Tales (arashiwolfprincess)



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Gen, Tanabi is Fluffy, implied different parentages, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/Storm%20Wolf%20Disney%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vitani wants to go to the pride lands to just look around while Kovu follows only to bump into the prince and princess of the pride lands. They come back after a bit of playing only to have their mother waiting for them with an angry look which Kovu claims it’s his idea instead of his sister’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au oneshot if Kopa is alive and part of Simba’s pride. Other then have it slight hints about Vitani’s past and idea of possible parentage if Zira isn’t her real mother. Besides the use of Tanabi which people claim is Fluffy the cub near the end of the first movie.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. I only own the plot which means no money is made of this fic.

A pair of blue eyes flutters open, a tannish fur female cub with hints of orange wakes up finding her mother is gone and the usual baby-sitter for her and the slightly dark brown fur male cub still snoring beside her is still sleeping as he tosses and turns muttering of annoying termites.

‘Silly Nuka,” she muses sarcastically gazing at the lanky looking older cub. His slightly messy mane is coming in looks messier than usual.

 His dirty fur looks more of ashy grey instead of the rightful color of russet pelt it used to be. ‘He should groom himself better.’ She comments mentally before getting up.

Besides her, the slightly younger male cub stirs awake, asking haughtily causing her to grind her teeth not wanting to deal with the chosen one. “Where are you going Vitani?”

“Going out for some fresh air, Kovu,’ she replies hoping it would satisfy his curiosity, but to her luck it doesn’t.

“Where would that be?”

She bits her lip wondering how she should answer him. She plans to sneak into the Pride Lands that are supposedly to have been her rightful home instead of the Outlands. She could see he’s starting to get impatient with her not answering.

“Maybe the Pride Lands,” Vitani remarks with a shrug.

‘Sounds interesting,” Kovu comment giving a cocky grin. “Can I come? I promise not to rat to Mother or Nuka about this.”

Vitani lets a smirk form loving it when both Kovu and she can gang up on Nuka even though there are times he really doesn’t deserve it even though it’s under their mother’s orders. The two cubs sneak out of the termite mound keeping an eye out for any lionesses in the pride that may be nearby. Seeing no one, the two cubs figure they must have gone off to get some food if able to find any.

They take off running to the end of the border where the river runs between the Outlands and the lush savannah plains of the Pride Lands. Looking over her shoulder, Vitani does a double check they aren’t being followed. It seems no one has notice their absence.

“Vitani, there is a log we can use to go across,” Kovu said pointing to the said log that is one of the routes to get to the pride lands.

“Not bad Chosen One,” She replies intently ignoring the peeve expression Kovu is giving her and lets a cheeky smile tug on her mouth please to accomplish the first thing on her usually to do list, bugging her slightly younger brother.

The smile slips away as her mind brings back the so called rumors she been hearing whisper softly when her mother, Zira, isn’t around. The hush rumors that Kovu and her aren’t even Zira’s cubs but rather someone else’s. How is that even possible? Vitani never bother to let it bug her since what use of it. It’s not like it could change her life or anything. She pushes the thoughts away, so she could go across the log with Kovu a few steps behind her. She could hear him gasp as they take in the lush green grass in front of them. They make sure not to make a sound as they step off the log leaving the Outlands behind them rather curious of the rich land before them.

Little did the two siblings know that the princes and princess of the Pride Lands are out and about to enjoy the relaxing warm day in the savannah. The eldest of the tree cubs offer to watch his siblings since he won’t be able to take the throne since he’s only the king’s son who came from another lioness. His mother just left him there and not once bothers to come back. His orange eyes looks around to make sure there is no danger as his siblings begin to play nearby.

“Hey Tanabi,” a peachy fur cub calls getting the said cub to look at her with a raise brow wondering what’s up.

“Yeah Kiara,” Tanabi answers pushing back the black head tuff on top of his head out of his eyes, looking for the heir of the throne, Kopa, is batting at some grass making the older cub grin in amusement.

“Thanks for hanging out with me and Kopa,” The cub replies getting her slightly older brother and twin, a yellow fur cub with tawny tone to him with brown head tuff and bright blue-green eyes to glow happily, to smile in agreement.

“That goes for me to, big brother,” Kopa answers, stopping his swatting at the grass to go over to the older cub and nuzzles against him as Kiara joins him.

“Come on you two,” Tanabi laughs before gently swats at them. “Go on and play. I’m going to be nearby to practice my hunting skills on some mice or something while I keep an eye on the two of you, troublemakers.”

He smiles watching the two take off. They try to out race the other before somehow turn into a wrestling match. He waits until they are out of earshot but still with in his vision, the cub mutters softly to himself, “You got to love them.”

The brother and sister continue to wrestle and pin the other only to trip over their paws and rolling down the hill as their older brother pounces on some mice. They accidently hit two cubs with fur colors of tannish and dark brown. The four groan in pain. Kiara shakes her head to help clear her mind as she notes pair of green eyes stare at her. She back pedals as a blush of embarrassment appears in her cheeks. Kopa on the other hand look at the glaring tan cub rather intrigue by her.

“Hi,” he greets hoping she would reply. “My name is Kopa and that’s my sister Kiara. What are your guys’ names?”

“The Name’s Kovu,” the brown cub exclaims, puffing his chest only to be hit in the arm getting him to glare at his sister.

“Vitani,” Vitani answers icily before raising a cool brow. “You two live here?”  
  
“Yup,” Kiara replies ignoring the iciness in the other cub’s voice. “Kopa and I are the prince and princess of these lands. Let me get our older brother Tanabi so he could meet you guys as well.

She takes off running shouting Tanabi’s name as the outlander cubs pale slightly realizing they are talking with the royal cubs of the Pride Lands. If their mother ever finds out, they will be in so much trouble. Blue meets green eyes fighting back the urge to gulp seeing a slightly older cub almost somewhat the same age if not younger than their own brother with gold fur, black hair tuff of a mane coming down his neck, and bright orange hue orbs widens a bit at the sight of them before a brow is raise.

“Hello,” Tanabi greets noting these two cubs with his siblings are from the Outlands.

He doesn’t feel the need to raise the alarm since they are so young and could learn their lesson later on. If anything they would curious.

“Hi,” Kovu whispers while Vitani grunts in response feeling a bit unsure what to do and what are the older cub’s reactions will be at their presence there.

Tanabi looks at his siblings sensing the two outlander cubs uneasiness, he said softly, “I’m going to get a drink of water. I’ll be right back in a few minutes.”

Kopa and Kiara nod waving to their older brother who begins to walk off. Kopa looks at the two before them, “So want to play a game of tag?”

“Play,” Kovu question giving a confuse look not understanding the meaning of the look receiving shock looks from the two royal cubs at his word.

Kiara decides to take matters in her own paws as she tries to explain the concept of play to Kovu. She even uses Kopa as an example when she pounces on him. They roll and tumble for a few minutes before she calls out he’s it and takes off running as she giggles. He growls playfully at her

Vitani could see the happiness and the fun the two siblings are having. She glances at Kovu seeing he came to the same conclusion as her. She whispers to him, “I think that’s what they meaning by playing. It does look fun.”

“Yeah and strange as well,” Kovu remarks with a shrug of his shoulders as Vitani hum in agreement.

Stopping chasing his twin, Kopa walks back to the two panting a little. A wide smile on his face chuckles a little as Kiara comes back with flowers and grass attach to her fur. She grumbles of a future bath that will be coming up.

“So you guys want to try?” Kopa ask, not wanting to make an attempt of making fun of the two in front of him. Seeing the uncertainty looks in their faces he adds quickly. “We can always have mock fights or wrestling as a way to have fun.”

“That seems more fun,” Vitani states, crouching down than pounces on Kopa with a playful growl and tugs his ear as he swats at her playfully.

It wasn’t long that the four cubs begin to have fun with their mock fighting matches at times turn wrestling. Tanabi comes back watching the cubs. He joins in from time to time.  For Kovu and Vitani it seem a first time in their life they understand what it means to have fun. They could only hope to have more of it before its time to go home.

Tanabi glances at the sky seeing the sun raising high in the sky signaling it would be noon or later than that which means the hunters would have mostly have lunch ready back home. He calls, “It’s almost time to head home you two.”

“Aww,” The twins sigh but give sheepish smiles as their stomachs growls.

“I hope the hunters are back,” Kiara said shuffling her paws slightly in embarrassment.

Vitani and Kovu look at each other than towards the sun seeing it would be close to lunch time and that they spent most of the morning in the pride lands. That would also mean their mother would be coming back soon. They should hurry to get back before she does.

“We got to go,” Kovu said, fighting the image of his mother’s look of anger that came to mind.

Vitani nods in agreement. The royal cubs smile at them and wave saying they hope to see them possibly tomorrow or another time to play again. The outlanders rush back to the log to run across hoping their mother is still out. To their worst luck she’s on the other side glaring daggers at them.

She growls angrily at them, “Whose idea is to leave the outlands.”

Vitani prepare to answer it was her idea when Kovu steps up and said looking down casted, “It was my idea, mother. I decide to drag Vitani so we can scout the area.”

Zira looks at the cub carefully before shaking her head rather angry and disappointed in him. She begins to lecture him about the stupidity of it. She didn’t see Vitani mouth to the outlander prince, ‘thanks.’

‘No problem,; Kovu mouths back as they share a quick smile before somber looks appear on their faces as they get ready to hear their punishments that would not outweigh the fact they had a day of fun.

In the distance their older brother comes forward looking concern before a small look of relief touches his red eyes. As quick it came it disappear. He scowls at the two having a thought cross his mind, ‘You’re a lot like him Tani. I wish. You could have meet Mhe-no I can’t think his name or what he is to me or rather to you little sister....’ The lanky teen shakes his head walking carefully forward knowing he will have to help his younger siblings back home once Zira is through lecturing them.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist the idea of Tanabi being feature. I decide to have him more as Simba’s son and his mother is a random lioness. I decide to let him have a mix of Simba’s side of the family like Scar and Ahadi obviously having black mane which is a gene he carries. Zira she’s one I’m rather mix feelings about since don’t think I have her in character despite the little scene she has.


End file.
